


Darkness, Darkness (2/2)

by Ursula



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Darkness, Darkness (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Darkness, Darkness (2/2)

## Darkness, Darkness (2/2)

#### by Ursula

Title: Darkness, Darkness (2/2)  
Author: Ursula  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/~ursula/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Crossover  
Pairing (Primary): Crossover Pairing  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any): Starsky and Hutch  
Crossover Info (if any): M/K, Starsky/Hutch  
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: R  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

OooOooO 

Starsky held the door open for Alex, knowing that Mulder was watching from behind the drapes in the living room. Alex glanced back and said, "This isn't working. He's going to hate me more than ever." 

"Give it time. Let me tell you, if you give in now; he's going to think anything he does to you is okay. You want to be his doormat or his partner?" Starsky said. 

"I..." Alex began. He looked down, eyelashes shading his jade colored eyes. 

Starsky cupped the delicate chin with a soft touch and smiled at Alex. "Trust me." 

The eyes, if possible, grew bigger and greener. Alex said, "Starsky..." 

"Things can only get better," Starsky said. Sensing that both of their partners were watching, Starsky leaned in and kissed the pale pink lips. 

Alex's mouth was rose petal soft and his mouth tasted sweet. His hand came up and clutched Starsky's neck for a moment. A tremulous smile briefly crossed the man's face. "It's a good thing we're just acting," Alex remarked. 

"Yeah," agreed Starsky, reminding himself that the one he wanted was Hutch. 

Starsky had only been in the Pygmalion Place Club once and that had been on business, but he remembered that it had been a classy place, the kind of place that you brought a beauty like Krycek. 

The snug black denim, silk sweater, and black leather jacket were club formal, Alex said. Starsky had chosen black jeans over blue, still tightly fitted, but not threadbare like his favorites. He wore a dark blue sweater that Hutch had bought him for his birthday. He knew he looked good by the glint in Hutch's eyes. As much as he thought that Alex was a beautiful man, Starsky wished he were going out with Hutch. His partner and he had danced together playfully many times. He could imagine what it would be like to move together, neither one leading...just moving together with the grace of one soul in two bodies. 

Holding onto Krycek's elbow, Starsky walked into the club. Eyes raked over them. It wasn't a new thing being desired and having a date admired, but Starsky was more aware of it than usual. 

"What do you want to eat?" Starsky asked. 

"I don't know. Anything," Alex answered. 

"Italian then. Angel hair pasta is good. Not much they could do to screw that up and tenderloin medallions. That sounds good too," Starsky said. 

"You do this much?" Starsky asked, "Go clubbing?" 

"I used to when I was young. After I decided I wanted to be in the FBI, I had to...play it straight," Alex said. "I used to sneak into places when I was eighteen. No one threw me out." 

Starsky bet that the bartenders would look the other way just to have Alex dress up the place. "But you haven't been in the FBI for a long time." 

"Yeah, but the fun went out of it. I've been a time or two, either picking somebody up because the asshole who was my boss was targeting them or because I needed someone to make me forget for a few hours," Alex said. "This is a nice place. Sophisticated." 

"Yeah, I wanted to bring you some place nice," Starsky said, "Even if we are just play acting." 

"You want to dance while we wait for the food?" Starsky asked. 

"Sure," Alex said. 

The man moved nicely and had no problem letting Starsky lead. Close like this, Starsky looked for flaws and didn't find many. Alex was lovely, maybe not to everyone's taste, but strikingly pretty when the light was right. It was hard to believe the man had lived the life that Mulder said he did. He seemed so young and innocent. 

Starsky let his hand drift a little lower, just where the straight grace line of spine met the lush ass. Very nice, if Starsky wasn't in love with Hutch, he wouldn't mind taking this further. 

It wouldn't hurt to steal a kiss. It took a moment to realize that the music had stopped and that he was still kissing Alex. Someone quietly applauded and chuckled. 

Blushing, Starsky led his 'date' back to the table, now covered with platters of food. He said, apologetically, "I got carried away." 

"No one who kisses like that has anything to be sorry for," Alex said. "This looks good." 

"Yeah, I like Italian. Hutch makes fun of me sometimes because I always like Italian and Polish places, but the food is good and it reminds me of some happy times," Starsky said. 

"To happy times," Alex said, lifting his glass of house wine. He sounded as if they had been rare in his life. 

It felt like a date even if Starsky had ulterior motives. Actually, it felt like a great date. Alex was very sensitive to Starsky's moods and held up his end of conversation. 

They talked about classic cars, classic rock, and somehow or other, conversation always led back to the two men they called partners. The way Alex described Mulder made him sound like a real hero. 

Of course, Hutch was a hero, Starsky's white knight. Maybe it was wrong to do this, but if it made Hutch realize that Starsky was serious about wanting a physical relationship then it had to be done. 

"When we get back," Starsky said, "You just come to my room. You think Mulder will be awake?" 

"Yeah, he has trouble sleeping except after we have sex. That always puts him right to sleep," Alex said. 

"If he gives you any trouble, let me handle it," Starsky said. 

"Don't hurt him. Mulder's been hurt enough. I've hurt him enough. Maybe we shouldn't do this," Alex said. 

"Hey," Starsky said, "It's for his own good. You want him to act right? Treating you mean can't make him feel good about himself." 

"I guess you could be right," Alex said. 

"I know that I'm right," Starsky said. 

OooOooO 

It was a game that Krycek was playing, Mulder thought. He couldn't believe that Alex would prefer the crude-talking cop to him. Okay, Starsky might have a certain animalistic charm, but the rules of the game were that Alex chased and Mulder ignored. It had always worked up until now. Why was Alex changing it? 

Hutch had been moody in his quiet way, playing sad songs on his guitar and apparently experimenting to see if you could get drunk on carrot juice. He had holed up in his bedroom early in the evening. 

As Mulder watched, Starsky opened the car door for Alex. On the porch, they paused. Starsky's hands framed Alex's face. In the moonlight, Alex's eyes were extraordinary, green as jade, green as the ocean. Lips parted...the way Alex looked at Starsky killed Mulder. He never thought he cared about how Krycek felt as long as he could have him any time he wanted. Now, he realized that it could be different. It could be tender... 

Oh, God, Starsky was kissing Alex. Not a friend's kiss either, deep and long as if he would drink the essence of him. 

Mulder felt dizzy with want and need. He couldn't even be angry. He felt like a fool for playing so many games with Alex. He had lost him and he didn't even realize that he needed him. 

The two men broke apart now, but Starsky kept a possessive hand on Krycek's arm. Mulder couldn't bear to see it. He almost ran back to his room. He would tell Alex that it would be different. He'd treat him differently. Take him out like Starsky did if that's what he wanted. 

Even if it was the trick that he thought it was, Mulder thought that Alex must be very desperate to go to this extent to get the message across. 

OooOooO 

Hutch managed to resist going out when he heard Starsky come home. He listened to Starsky as he went to his room and groaned as he realized that Starsky wasn't alone. He heard Krycek laugh softly at something as they reached the door. Finding some earplugs left over from last summer when the house next door was undergoing noisy renovations, Hutch put them in his ears and went to bed to lie there, trying not to think about his feelings. 

Damn it! It wasn't that he was unwilling. He was just afraid that Starsky wouldn't like it as much as he thought he would. Hutch had never even considered that Starsky would be curious enough to try it with a different man. It better be just curiosity. Somehow, it seemed harder to bear that Starsky was with another guy. Hutch had been jealous a few times of Starsky's girlfriends, but he always really knew that it wouldn't last. Would this be just a fling? Would a guy be a replacement as a best friend and a partner as well as being a lover? That scared Hutch. 

OooOooO 

As soon as the two men passed his room, Mulder put on his jacket and left the house, driving back to the chemical plant. Starsky and Hutch were still too much the good cops to think about just breaking into the place. There could be evidence that was overlooked. 

Besides, Mulder couldn't stand the thought of hearing Starsky make love to his Alex. 

The plant was silent. Mulder had some decent skills for breaking into places. Hell, he was up for a career as a cat burglar if he ever needed a fallback occupation. 

There was a watchman, but he was asleep in his car and dead to the world. 

Oh, yes, this was juicy evidence, Mulder thought, as he snapped pictures of a basement clinic. What would gynecological equipment be doing in a chemical plant...even one that manufactured spermicides? 

A file had slipped behind the file drawer. It happened all the time and with all the empty Pendaflex folders, it had been missed. There was a neat plastic stick-on for a floppy disk and yes, the file was there. The rest of the folder looked like medical charts. The picture of the patient was that of Lee-Lee, one of the missing women. 

Mulder searched further without finding anything. He held the file like a treasure, concealed in his jacket. 

Who cared who Alex screwed? The man was going to be so pissed when he found out what Mulder had! 

OooOooO 

"Did you hear someone go out?" Alex said as Starsky came back from the bathroom. 

"Maybe," Starsky said. 

"I think it was Mulder. I have to check," Alex said. 

It was Mulder. He had 'borrowed' the Torino; Starsky had tossed the keys on the coffee table when they had come inside. 

"Damn," Alex said, "I should go after him." 

"Stop worrying. He's probably driving around...in my Torino, which doesn't make me very happy. Haven't you ever just driven around when you're angry with a lover?" Starsky said. 

"That hasn't come up with me before," Alex replied, thinking that he had been too intent on sopping up every moment when he and Mulder had really been together. There wasn't anything as normal as a lover's quarrel in the life they had been leading lately either. Alex said, "When Mulder and I have been fighting, I always seem to be handcuffed to something." 

Well, that shut Starsky up. 

"I want to go after him," Alex said. 

"Okay, let me see..." Starsky said. "No, looks as if Hutch took his keys in his room. Just a second." 

A moment later, Hutch came out, tucking his shirt in his pants. "I'll take you to try to find Mulder," he said. 

"No problem," Starsky began. "I just needed the keys." 

"My car, I drive," said Hutch. 

Alex almost smiled. He had the distinct feeling that Hutchinson was glad of the distraction, happy that his partner's night with Alex had been interrupted. 

"Come on," Hutch said to Alex, with a nod. His faintly frowning brow furled further as he said, "Let's look for your partner. Starsk, you stay here in case he comes back." 

There was something stale in Hutch's car. The interior was strewn with stuff, a thermos, some hamburger wrappers, a package of guitar strings, and other flotsam. Alex picked up the strings and said, "You might be needing these." 

"Oh, that's where they went," Hutch said, "I bought a new package when I couldn't find them." 

As they drove around, Alex could feel the anger rolling off Hutch. He scanned the darkness for Mulder and the Torino, seeing neither. He had a sudden intuition and said, "Damn, the chemical plant...he went to the chemical plant!" 

"You think so?" Hutch said. 

"Yeah, I think so! I know so. I know Mulder! The son of a bitch has no common sense!" Alex remarked. 

Feeling for his Glock, Alex said, "Hurry up." 

The mild frown crossed the blond man's face again. He brushed some of the long straight locks away from his broad forehead and said, "You didn't seem very worried about him earlier." 

"The date?" Alex said. That already seemed like a hundred years ago. He said, "Hutchinson, that was your partner's idea. He thought if he made you jealous, you might realize that he was getting tired of waiting for you to believe him. He wants you so bad that it is driving him crazy. Starsky also thought that Mulder might realize that if he didn't treat me better that I would leave. Hell, we spent most of the night talking about our partners." 

The smile that spread across Hutch's face was radiant, lighting his pale features until he was beautiful. "Starsky did that because of me?" 

"Yes, if I had anyone who cared about me as much as that guy cares about you, I'd hang on so tight that no one could come between us," Alex said. 

"I hear you," Hutch said. "Look, Krycek...Alex, it was working. Your Mulder was upset, thinking that he was losing you." 

"I don't believe that. I just have to be content with what I have, I guess. I shouldn't think that I deserve more," Alex said. "If I hadn't betrayed Mulder, maybe he wouldn't take so many chances." 

"If he loves you, he'll find a way to forgive you," Hutch said. "Starsky and I might seem like perfect buddies to you, but we've bumped heads a time or two. We always let it go. There's nothing that is big enough to stop us from being friends." 

"Then you should take the chance of letting the relationship become physical," Alex said. "Unless the thought is too repulsive..." 

"No, I don't have anything against it. Love is love, I've always said. Physical form shouldn't matter," Hutch said. 

"Then make him happy," Alex said, finding his voice gone husky with emotion. "Why waste a moment before fate takes it away?" 

The way Hutch looked at him, Alex believed that he understood. Maybe Alex couldn't fix things for himself, but he could make it better for Starsky. He and Hutch were too good to remain less than happy when all it took was the courage to face their feelings. 

As Hutch pulled surprising speed from the Fairlane, Alex craned his neck around. "Hey, there's the Torino!" 

It was speeding in the opposite direction. Hutch observed the car chasing the Torino and reached for the car phone. A moment later, a state trooper joined the chase. Hutch said, "You think your little friends will risk a showdown with the troopers?" 

"Not anymore. Discretion is the word these days," Alex said. "Mulder and I have been chipping away at their power base. They don't take big chances anymore." 

Craning his head around to watch the chase, Alex said, "Mulder will be insufferable. He must have found something." 

OooOooO 

"You're just pissed that I found the information and not you," Mulder said. 

They had been arguing all morning. There wasn't much to do anyway. They had read Lee-Lee's file. It made it clear that the missing women were part of a slightly different experiment than the one that had resulted in Scully's pregnancy. 

Sprawled on the couch with his partner, Starsky looked self-satisfied. He and Hutch had gone out to the garage, but the yelling had still penetrated to the house. Alex had smiled when the shouting had stopped suddenly. Starsky and Hutch had kiss-red mouths when they emerged. Alex thought the two were just waiting for a private moment to fulfill Starsky's hopes. 

Mulder asked, as a buzzing sound emerged thinly from somewhere, "Anyone see where I put my cell phone?" 

As the men looked, Alex remembered that Mulder's jacket was on the hook in the guest bathroom. He went to look and thought he'd better answer the phone in the pocket. 

The voice was that of a stranger, but Alex found it familiar all the same. It was the voice of corruption, of power, and dirty deals. The voice of the men who had made his life hell for ten years. 

"Mulder, I'll trade you the life of one girl for the file that you took," the voice said. 

Drawing a deep breath, Alex made the arrangements to meet the man. 

Mulder came bursting in as the man hung up. "Who was it?" Mulder snarled. 

"Wrong number," Alex said with a sneer. "Who else would call you?" 

"Bastard," Mulder said. 

"I'm not the one with a file that proves that," Alex said. 

"And you snivel to strangers about how cruel I am to you," Mulder said, grabbing his phone. 

Alex waited for a moment when Mulder wasn't paying attention and took the file and the keys to the rental car that Mulder had picked up. Mulder would be angry, but Alex felt that he was better equipped to deal with the Consortium than his still impulsive partner. 

Alex doubted that the Consortium had any attention of turning over Lee-Lee to Mulder. It was no doubt an ambush, which was why Alex was going to the meeting site early. As an afterthought, Alex called Starsky and said, "Starsky, our enemies know where you are. Be careful." 

"Wait, Alex, where the hell are you?" Starsky said. 

Alex hung up. Best to avoid an emotionally draining confrontation before he went into battle. He had a bad feeling about this, as bad a one as he had lying on his belly in Tunguska. Well, one more time under the wire...better him than Mulder. 

OooOooO 

Mulder came up behind Starsky as he put his phone away. "Was that him?" 

"Yeah," Starsky said. 

Mulder showed the men the tracking device he had borrowed from the Lone Gunmen, who had borrowed it from people who no doubt were not aware that it was missing. "I have a tracking device on Alex. I didn't want him to disappear inconveniently." 

"Okay, let's go," Starsky said. "He said there might be a hit coming down on us anyway." 

The armaments that went into the Torino were far from regulation. Mulder said, "Expecting trouble?" 

"Yes," Starsky said. 

"Just be prepared, Krycek might not be on our side. He's betrayed me before," Mulder said. 

OooOooO 

Moving stealthily down the dead end alley, Alex climbed up on a dumpster and checked the window for alarms. Not surprised that there weren't any, Alex proceeded to cut the glass so he could unlock the window and let himself inside. The Consortium probably wouldn't want a dead body left inside a building that it still owned. They had problems enough currently. 

Alex drew a swift breath as he landed in musty smelling darkness. He strained to listen for the sounds of ambush and heard nothing. Perhaps he was here in time to do some reconnaissance. 

It was an old garage. Good choice for an execution. The nice thick walls were suitable for keeping in the sounds of gunfire and any unfortunate protest from the victim. Alex had a flashlight; he might not be a Boy Scout, but he liked to be prepared for anything. However, he didn't want to use it and attract attention. 

Slipping along the wall, Alex was intent on getting into a good location for an ambush. The sudden blast of light caught him off guard. Before he could blink, he felt fire sear him. He spun around and felt another burn along the back of his head. He fell heavily. Blood filled his eyes from a head wound, but he could see his attackers. His arm felt like over cooked pasta, but survival instincts drove his Glock up. He saw one, no, two of the men fall before someone got another shot off. 

Damn...light flowed like lava over Alex's vision. Red bursts like fireworks. He thought he was dying, not for the first time. Death was cold, dark, and Mulder's furious voice shouting at him...no big surprise. 

OooOooO 

The gunshots came from inside the garage. Mulder's long legs sped him toward the sound, but the two Los Angeles cops weren't far behind him. Skidding to a stop behind a thick support beam, Mulder snapped off a shot. He could see Alex on the floor. A man had been moving toward him, perhaps to finish him or to search him. Mulder's bullet hit the man mid-chest. 

"Alex, Alex," Mulder shouted, no thought now about his partner being a traitor. "Alex, I'm here." 

More shots in the dark. The room sounded like fireworks going off, except the screams were far from happy. Mulder saw Starsky moving in a staccato pattern, his partner covering him as if they were connected to each other's brain, able to anticipate every move. 

The fight pushed back into the garage. Mulder scrambled across the oily smelling concrete to Alex. He cupped Alex's head with one hand, the other still holding his gun as he searched for more attackers. 

"Ambush," Alex said. "I thought I could outsmart them. They meant to kill you." 

"Idiot," Mulder said. He could hear sirens. Starsky and Hutch must have called for backup. 

There were two wounds. One was in Krycek's remaining arm and the other had penetrated into his skull. Alex blinked and his fingers twitched. Only the faint beat of pulse betrayed that he still lived. 

Mulder crouched over his partner as he heard someone coming back. "Don't shoot! It's us," Hutch's voice shouted. "We called an ambulance for Alex." 

Lights flickered on and Starsky came into the room, dragging someone that Mulder recognized from a picture. 

"Why, Mr. Calvert, who are you recruiting here?" Mulder said. He lunged at the man, who had meant to kill him. Who might have killed Alex and that idea terrified Mulder in ways that he was not prepared to face. 

"I'm not saying anything," Calvert said. 

"We'll see about that," Mulder said. He wished Starsky and Hutch hadn't called for backup. He wanted to question the man himself and the methods he would have gladly used were not in any police manual...even in Los Angeles. 

OooOooO 

"Brought you some clothes," Hutch said. "You might want to clean up before they admit you too." 

"Yeah," Mulder said. 

"He made it though surgery. He's strong, Mulder. Don't worry," Hutch said. 

The glare that met his gaze wasn't entirely sane. "Don't tell me what to feel," Mulder said. 

"I'm not. I'm trying to take care of you," Hutch said. 

"Are they keeping close watch on Calvert?" Mulder said. 

"Yes," Hutch said. "As close as possible." 

"Okay. You stay here with Alex. Watch everyone that gets near him. Trust no one," Mulder said. 

Taking the clothing, Mulder went into the bathroom of the private room. He had insisted on moving Alex here in order to protect him. To be honest, to be alone with him. His hand had been over Alex's heart, reassuring him with the beat. He didn't trust the machines that beeped and glowed. Besides, he felt sure that Alex could feel his presence and know that he was here. Know that Mulder cared. 

OooOooO 

Night and day blurred together. Calvert seemed to be breaking down under questioning. One of the other thugs had lived and was fingering him as the brains of the operation. Today while Mulder was present, Calvert had indicated that the missing women were still alive. If they could keep him alive, place him in a witness relocation program, he might be willing to talk. 

Both prisoners had been listed as dead. The wounded man was logged into the hospital in a locked ward as the loser in a gang shooting. Calvert was in protective custody as a child molester. That was Mulder's idea and, to his surprise, Starsky and Hutch's boss agreed. They had lost prisoners and witnesses before. 

The doctors said that coma victims sometimes roused to the voices of the people they loved. Mulder had talked to Alex until he couldn't think of a thing to say. Finally, he leaned over and said into the pink shell-like ear, "I love you, Alex Krycek. I think I always have." 

It worked like magic. Mulder felt Alex's chest heave and then Alex said, "My head hurts." 

"You were shot," Mulder said. 

"You shot me?" Alex said. 

"No, idiot, I saved your life with the help of Starsky and Hutch. You apparently thought I couldn't take care of myself," Mulder said, summoning doctors. 

Alex's eyes fluttered open. His gaze was oddly without focus. He said, "Mulder, there's no light." 

"Yes, there is," Mulder said, fear jumping in his chest. 

"I can't see anything," Alex said. His fingers twitched on the bed. "My arm? I can't move my arm." 

"Shh, it's all right. It's in a restraint. You were shot there too," Mulder said. 

Doctors moved him aside and worked on Alex. 

Mulder followed the specialist outside when Hutch showed up. "What's wrong with his eyes?" 

"There's nothing wrong with his eyes. There was some pressure on his occipital lobe," the doctor said. "We've relieved it, but there could be some residual damage." 

"He's blind. That's a pretty big could be!" Mulder snarled. "Maybe you missed something...a fragment." 

"Nothing showed in the x-ray," the doctor said. "Give it time." 

Time felt as if it was not moving. Mulder returned to Alex's side and rested his head on the pillow. He lightly touched Alex's eyelashes, praying that he would be all right. 

"No matter what," Mulder said, "I'll take care of you. You don't have to be afraid." 

OooOooO 

"You think Mulder is okay alone?" Hutch asked. 

With a smile, Starsky said, "He's not alone. He's with the guy he loves." 

Reaching out, Starsky pulled Hutch the rest of the way through the door and flipped him around the inside. "And so am I. I believe you made me a promise?" 

"Now?" asked Hutch. 

"Yes, now, you want to wait until something happens and we don't get another chance?" Starsky asked. 

"No, right now is fine," Hutch said, pulling his partner's face closer to him. Staring into the cobalt blue of Starsky's eyes, Hutch met his lips perfectly. They had kissed each other playfully before, but this kiss was a promise of more, a commitment of the body that had been made soul to soul long ago. 

Starsky was surprised to feel Hutch's fingers unzip his jacket. It was off before he knew it, hitting the floor with a thunk from all the junk in his pocket. Hands flew. For all Starsky knew, they levitated to Hutch's bedroom. 

To sprawl over his beloved Hutch...touching the man he loved with every inch of his naked body... 

Hutch stared up at him, looking like a blue-eyed angel. He smiled and said, "I was wrong to doubt you. My partner. My lover." 

Worshipping, Starsky stroked his hand through the fine silk of Hutch's hair. He laughed and said, "I've been wanting to do this with you so long that I don't know what to do." 

With tiger-like strength, Hutch flipped him and grinned down at him. "I have some ideas." 

"You know, I've always wanted to do this," Hutch said in a muffled voice as his mouth explored down Starsky's neck. "Jungle down here," Hutch added as his questing lips encountered Starsky's chest hair. 

It felt like small electric shocks. Small teasing nibbles made Starsky gasp and then he groaned long and low as Hutch's tongue soothed over the small hurt. By the time that Hutch encircled his nipples and suckled them, Starsky was hard as he could get. He stroked Hutch's hair again and again. He was awash in sensations, trembling with the intensity of his arousal. He had to arch and see Hutch, assure himself that it really was his partner doing this to him. 

As Hutch finally worked his way down, Starsky said, "You don't have to..." 

"I want to. I want to make you feel so good, Starsk," Hutch said, in a voice so husky that it seemed to belong to some darker, sensuous person. 

"Oh, God," Starsky exclaimed falling back. He felt Hutch's mouth fasten on him. 

Hutch laughed with the head of Starsky's cock in his throat. He let the yearning flesh go for a moment to say, "You taste the same as me. We taste the same." 

A friend of Starsky had once said, "Any mouth feels the same in the dark. It's hot and it makes you feel good. You shouldn't worry so much about who is doing it." 

Well, that guy was wrong. Starsky knew who was making him feel this way. It rocked him, exploding in waves of excitement until his entire body was one throbbing need. "Hutch," he breathed, "Hutch." 

Knowing that he should withdraw; that he was going to come soon, Starsky said, "Hutch, I'm going to come." 

That only spurred Hutch on. It was like a sacrament. Starsky's blood thundered in his ears. His moans rose and he keened as the pleasure shook him. Hutch kept him inside his mouth, taking his essence to be part of him. It was beautiful, terrifying, and more unique than the first time so long ago because this was Hutch. 

Hutch's hair brushed Starsky's belly. The pale gold gilded the dark hair that curled upward from Starsky's groin. The heat of his breath teased the sensitive flesh of Starsky's stomach. 

"I want you inside me," Starsky said. "Hutch, I want you to make love to me now." 

The hair lifted away and Hutch looked up at him. "Starsk, you don't have to push it so far the first time." 

"I want it," Starsky said. "I want to feel you inside me. I want you to know that I want you. That I would give you anything, but most of all, I just want to be with you like that." 

"I don't know," Hutch said, "I'm not sure. What if I hurt you?" 

"You won't," Starsky said, "I trust you. You would know." 

"You never like to take things slow and easy," Hutch said. His blue eyes searched Starsky's for any sign of doubt. 

Satisfied, Hutch cupped Starsky's face, feeling the shadow of beard already growing back from the morning shave. His thumb brushed Starsky's jaw softly. His eyes melted into Starsky's and he leaned over to kiss him again. 

"I do love you," Hutch said. 

"Yeah, I know," Starsky said with satisfaction. He turned and raised his leg, understanding the mechanics of this. 

Hutch panted as he stroked lubrication with teasing strokes down Starsky's ass. 

"You seemed to know what you're doing..." Starsky said. 

"Yes, you remember Monique? She had a sense of adventure," Hutch replied. 

"I don't remember her," Starsky said. "I want to make you forget them all." 

"I think you can," Hutch said. 

"That feels strange," Starsky said, wiggling at Hutch's finger inside him. It didn't hurt, just felt odd. 

"Gets better," Hutch said. 

Hutch's kisses distracted Starsky from coherent thought. Small bursts of pleasure shook Starsky from the inside. He tensed for just a moment as he heard the snap of the condom, but a moment later; he relaxed, purring under Hutch's touch. 

It hurt a little, maybe even a lot at one point, but Hutch knew when to wait, when to pull back. They were rocking together, gasping in unison. Hutch's arms were around him, making the world right. Starsky didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay joined to the other half of him, but the spikes of pleasure came faster and faster until Starsky knew he was going to come again. He heard Hutch's cry of pleasure and was proud that he did that, he was the one making Hutch feel like that. He surrendered then to his own pleasure for the second time that evening. 

Afterward, it was as perfect as Starsky could have wanted. They lay together, face to face, sharing one breath. Hutch smiled at him and said, "I should have trusted you, partner. This is going to work." 

"Told ya," Starsky said, kissing Hutch before settling down to sleep. 

OooOooO 

Reflecting on the swollen face pillowed on the stark white of bleached sheets, Mulder thought, 'I never have really seen him. Not from the first." 

First there was the intruder, an awkward creature in an ill-fitting suit, a man trying to push his way into the sacred place where only Scully belonged. Then there was his lover...a generous, worshiping creature so willing to give him his deepest fantasies. Alex was young and adoring, wanton for Mulder, writhing in his bed, ever ready for more; yet Mulder could be proud of him, proud of his intelligence, his ability, and his courage. 

Mulder had read him Achilles and called him his Patroklos. They were good together. Mulder remembered thinking that if he could have had both Scully and Alex as his partners that he would have been the happiest man on earth... 

Then Alex had betrayed him, hurt him in the worst possible way. Ah, but he had still met Mulder's needs, providing him with an enemy he could touch, a punching bag, even a sin eater for him. He could heap the blame for his father's sins, his own fears and inadequacies on Alex. That was why he had been astounded and angry when he thought Alex was dead. 

God, he had been so pissed when Walter had revealed the truth! How dare Alex make bargains behind Mulder's back! How dare Alex make Mulder sag with relief that he was alive? 

And now... 

There was this wounded creature. 

Mulder smoothed some lip balm on Alex's sweet mouth. He kissed Alex's cheek and saw the eyelashes flutter. The IV tube rattled as Alex's arm twitched. 

"You're going to be okay," Mulder said, "You want me to read to you?" 

The eyelashes fluttered. Mulder picked up the book again and started to read. He never seemed to get past the first few paragraphs... 

OooOooO 

Starsky caught the distrustful look from Mulder and smiled. He said, "I thought we were over that, Mulder." 

"It wasn't very funny," Mulder complained. 

"I know," Starsky said, "you can bet that Hutch read me the riot act, but it worked." 

"It didn't work," Mulder said, "I was going to tell Alex I loved him anyway." 

"Right," Starsky replied. 

"Take care of him," Mulder said. 

Alex's face turned toward him. "You have to go?" 

"Just for a while," Mulder said. "Be good for the nurses. I'll sneak you some chocolate if you're awake when I come back." 

"You're not going to do anything stupid?" Alex asked. 

"No, I need to talk to Calvert again," Mulder replied. He kissed Alex's cheek and stroked his thumb over his lips and down his chin. 

After Mulder left, Alex said, "I fucking hate this, lying here helpless while he's out there. And those women..." His fist pounded the bed weakly. 

"Stupid doctors...I hate the way they keep hedging. Am I going to see again or not? It's that simple, but all they keep saying is that I have to wait. I hate fucking waiting..." Alex said. 

Patting the man's shoulder, Starsky said, "It's going to be all right." 

"Don't bullshit me," Alex said. "When I lost my arm, I kept going because I wouldn't just lie down and die. It would have made too many people happy." He pushed Starsky's hand away. The arm wound had been minor, but it still hurt Alex to move it. "I'm sick of this shit. Get out of here, Starsky. I want to be alone for a while." 

"I promised Mulder I'd watch over you," Starsky said. 

"Fuck Mulder," Alex said. "I'm sorry that I went. I must have been having the stupidest day of my life. That ambush was for Mulder. It should have been him." 

"Yeah, you don't really mean that," Starsky said. 

"How the hell do you know? You don't know me!" Alex screamed. 

"I know all I need to," Starsky said, "I know what it's like to love someone so much that it makes you crazy." 

The feeble blow that Alex aimed at Starsky could have been evaded, but Starsky let it connect. Alex hit him twice more before he said, "I'm scared, Starsky, I'm scared of living this way. When he stops feeling sorry for me, what will Mulder want with an one armed blind man?" 

"I think Mulder wants him to spend the rest of his life with him," Starsky said. "The big galoot loves you, Alex. Just believe it and, whatever happens, you'll be okay." 

Alex's hand found Starsky's and held it as tightly as his wound would permit. "I want to believe," he said and laughed softly. "I'm so tired now." 

"Yeah, you got to take it easy. You just get some sleep. I'll be right here until Mulder gets back," Starsky said. 

"Hutch is a lucky man," Alex said. 

Starsky listened until Alex's breathing changed and he went to sleep. Poor wounded creature...Starsky felt guilty for being happy when Alex's future was so troubled. He hoped Mulder was serious about sticking with Alex. Starsky knew he'd rather live without his sight than live without his Hutch... 

OooOooO 

After Starsky and Hutch took over for him at the hospital room, Mulder returned to the jail. Captain Dobey had Calvert in the interrogation room. The prisoner's cool was chipping away by the hour. Mulder noted that the Consortium's harshness resulted in a crucible for its people. Most of them cracked under the heat. Only Krycek seemed to burn white hot from the fire...becoming like a twice-forged steel blade, strong, pure of weakness, and sharp edged. 

Calvert wasn't stronger under pressure. He was breaking. His smooth hair was rumpled now, flaked with dandruff from the harsh soap that he was provided for his shower. His skin looked gray and there were dark circles under his eyes. 

"You can't hold me here," Calvert said. 

"Your buddy is willing to testify that you set up an ambush, paid him for a hit," Mulder said. He smiled sardonically. "The judge at the arraignment agreed that we had ample reason to hold you." 

The handcuffs jangled in the silence that followed. Calvert's manicure had yielded to a ragged look; the man had been chewing his nails. His hands were shaking as he pressed them together, trying to stop the shaking. 

"They'll kill me if I talk," Calvert said. 

"They'll kill you regardless," Mulder said. "You're aware that your employers don't have a high tolerance for failure." 

"I need a guarantee that you can keep me safe," Calvert said. "Those women are alive, but they won't be for long. The scientists who have them don't need them much longer. Once the babies are born, that's the end." 

"I can make a deal for you if you lead me to the women," Mulder said. 

"I want to talk to Krycek. He lived; didn't he?" Calvert said, "The only man to evade a Consortium death sentence five times...if he arranges the witness protection program for me, I'd have a chance." 

"He's in the hospital," Mulder said. 

"Get him out," Calvert said. 

"Fuck, no," Mulder replied. "You have more to lose than I do." 

"I know about you, Mulder. You're a bleeding heart. You won't let those women die. You get Krycek in here and I give you the women." 

It took two of Dobey's best men to pull Mulder off the Calvert. 

OooOooO 

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times," Mulder read. 

A catch of the breath told Mulder that Alex was awake. They had the usual rehash of the recent past...Alex didn't seem to retain the explanation from one waking to the next and then Mulder had to meet with the prosecuting attorney. Right now, the only thing they could really tie to Calvert was the attempt on Mulder's life and shooting Alex. That was enough to hold him, but only with Dobey's efforts to persuade the prosecutor that Calvert was tied to the missing women. 

The Lone Gunmen were busy tracing every known employee of Matz chemicals in the hopes of finding where the women were hidden. So far, all of the leads had been useless. The Consortium had quietly packed its people away, some of them so quickly that they left a fiancee wondering what happened. There were even one or two that left puzzled and devastated spouses or children. 

In a way, Mulder reflected, as he drove back to the hospital, those families might be the lucky ones. He and Samantha would have been better off without Mulder's father and his terrible misjudgments, leading to the loss of one child and the suffering of the other. 

The hospital held a surprise, a pleasant one. Alex had held onto consciousness. He was awake when Mulder walked into the room. He sat next to the bed, taking the chair that Starsky had vacated. 

"Mulder," Alex said, face turning to him. 

"You can see?" Mulder asked. 

"Blurs of light sometimes," Alex said. "I don't need my eyes to know you, Mulder." 

"I hope that's a good thing," Mulder replied. 

"Good or bad, that's the essence of me," Alex replied. "Starsky filled me in on the case. Did you find anything out from the prosecutor?" 

"She'll deal," Mulder said. "If we get the women back." 

"What does Calvert want?" Alex asked. 

"Sanctuary," Mulder said. "He thinks you have a magical gift for managing to survive with a Consortium price on your head." 

"I could think of something," Alex said. 

"He wants to meet with you," Mulder said. 

"Then I meet with him," Alex said. 

"You can't," Mulder said. "The longest you've been awake since you came back to consciousness is a few hours." 

"I don't think those women care about my health," Alex said, "I've survived worse things, Mulder." 

"Tomorrow," Mulder said, "If the doctor thinks you're strong enough." 

"I can do whatever I have to do," Alex said, "I always have." 

"I know that," Mulder said. "Get some rest now." 

"I will. I wanted to wait to see...to have you with me," Alex said. 

Mulder traced the lips that curved in a minuscule smile. "No problem, I'm not leaving Alex. I...It's going to be good from now on, Alex. I'm going to take care of you." 

"When I can see again," Alex said, "We can take care of each other." 

Kissing the pale forehead, Mulder said, "That's a deal." 

Alex's nose gave its characteristic scrunch. Mulder drew a path down the funny wrinkle and then couldn't resist kissing the V of the frown. "I'll be right here, Alex." 

"I know," Alex said, "Don't worry. We can do this. We can save these women." 

"Yeah, I know...partner," Mulder said and that made Alex really smile. 

OooOooO 

There was no way that the doctor would release Alex from the hospital for at least another day, but he was allowed out of bed. Mulder guided Alex down the corridors, a protective arm around his waist. He could sense Alex willing himself to appear stronger than he was. When his fingers brushed Alex's wrist, he could feel the rapid beat of the pulse. 

They stepped outside onto the patio. It was a bright day, seventy degrees in January. Mulder said, "We should retire to California after we bring the Consortium down. It's been raining for the last week in Maryland." 

Alex said, "I had Bora Bora in mind myself." 

"I could see you in nothing but a tattoo and flowers," Mulder said. 

A snort was his answer. A cloud passed over the sun and Alex said, "It's darker, isn't it?" 

"Yes, a cloud passed in front of the sun," Mulder said. 

"I was afraid that I wasn't going to even be able to see light," Alex said, "I hate the dark, Mulder. I guess I wouldn't be a very good rat after all." 

"It's going to be okay," Mulder said, putting his arms around Alex and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"What if I don't get my sight back?" Alex said. "What kind of life is that?" 

"You will, but even if you don't, you'll adapt," Mulder said. 

Pushing away from Mulder, Alex said, "You say that because it's not your eyes." 

"Alex, I've been researching. There are schools where you can go to learn how to handle your life. We could get you a service dog. I'd go with you to the school if that happens," Mulder promised. He reached out to touch Alex again and was slapped away. 

Scuttling away, Alex backed into the ornamental cast iron railing. He gasped as his arm was jarred. 

"Alex, if I could give you my eyes, I would. I love you. I know I haven't had time to prove that to you, but I will," Mulder said, edging closer. His hand gripped Alex's arm. His lover tensed then slowly sagged into Mulder. 

"I don't want to die," Alex admitted. "Even if I'm blind...I just feel so helpless." 

"I know," Mulder said, embracing Alex and rocking on his feet and rubbing slow, soft circles on his back. "When we're finished here, I'll take you to Bora Bora to get well. We'll walk on the beach." 

"Walk on the coral and feed the sharks?" Alex said. 

"Sure if you want to," Mulder said. "You know my mother had a necklace of black pearls from Bora Bora. I was thinking about that the other day. You reminded me of those pearls... I always wondered why she said they were black. They only appeared that way if you weren't paying attention. They were more like lustrous silver. The pearls were wonderfully beautiful, so many layers...elegant, perfect and enduring. You would never know that they were formed out of pain. That's you, Alex, a lovely creature that has survived and triumphed over his injuries, all the finer and more beautiful for them." 

"So now I'm your pearl?" Alex replied. 

"As precious as one," Mulder said. 

"I like that," Alex said. 

"Good, let's get you back inside, love," Mulder said. 

OooOooO 

"Just keep your arm around me like you can't keep your hands off me, Mulder," Alex said. 

"Mmmm, that's an easy role," Mulder said. 

"I don't want him to know I'm almost totally blind," Alex said. "I can't show any weakness to a scum bag like that." 

"I understand," Mulder said. 

Behind his dark glasses, Alex's face was a mask. He moved with his usual gliding step as if he knew exactly where he was going. If Mulder didn't know differently, he wouldn't have known about Alex's terrible injury. Alex wore his contempt for Calvert openly. He seemed to taste the man's scent in the air like a deadly viper, his face turned toward the man perfectly, using the sharp senses that had kept Alex alive all this time. 

"You want my help in staying alive; don't cross me," Alex said. "I have an interest in getting those women back. I know that time is running out and unlike Mulder, I have no moral objections to making sure that my former bosses know that you are alive. You ever hear about Luis Cardinal?" 

"Yeah, he's dead," Calvert replied. 

"You heard that he was a sadist, enjoyed killing? Enjoyed seeing his victims suffer?" Alex asked, a smile twitching on his lips. 

"I've heard," Calvert admitted. 

"He has a brother who makes him look like Mother Theresa," Alex replied. "His name is Raoul and I just saw him today, here. If I were you, I'd start talking now and keep talking until Mulder and I get those women back. Otherwise, I'll make sure that my old pal, Raoul, knows where to find you." 

"Mulder, you won't let him do that!" Calvert said. He looked at Starsky and Hutch who shrugged and glanced away. "You guys are cops. You can't let him do that." 

Starsky started a tuneless whistling and Hutch made a pretense of being seriously fascinated by the state of his fingernails. 

Mulder said, "You know, I never got anywhere playing by the rules. If I do it Alex's way, at the least, I get the satisfaction of knowing you died miserably for your role in this. Wasn't it bad enough to perform experiments on these women? Did you have to seduce Allison too?" 

"She was talking about an abortion and we weren't ready to pull the subjects," Calvert said, as if it was a reasonable course of action. "I had to make her believe that I wanted her to have the baby because I loved her and would be a good father to the kid. It wasn't easy...she was a whiny demanding bitch." 

"Mulder," Alex said, a touch restraining him. 

"You know me too well," Mulder said. 

Calvert seemed to be searching for a way out, but his shifting, frightened gaze only found hostile faces. 

"If I tell you, you'll get me out of here?" Calvert asked. 

"Yes," Alex said, "I can do that." 

OooOooO 

"You shouldn't be here," Mulder said. "I can't believe that Starsky and Hutch voted against me to let you come. You're hurt." 

Mulder stormily looked at Hutch and said, "If he was your lover, would you have let him be part of this in his present condition?" 

"Don't look at me...I couldn't stop my lover from getting off his deathbed to go along on a case," Hutch said, with an affectionate look at Starsky. 

"Just what I thought about. " Starsky said. "If I thought there was another plan, I would have proposed one. I don't want them to move the women where we can't find them." 

"Or sacrificed," Alex said. He made a face at his own choice of words and said, "Murdered." 

Mulder completed the rest of the trip in sullen silence. 

OooOooO 

The project had moved the women to an old youth camp, located deep in the foothills of San Bernardino. 

As they drove down the bumpy road, Starsky complained, "These frigging trees are spooky. I feel like they're closing in on us." 

"Hey, some of those cedar trees are older than the United States," Alex said. 

"Oh, Alex, I'm so proud. You've expanded your reading from DOT statistics," Mulder teased. 

"Fuck you too, Mulder," Alex said, but a smile flickered at the comment. 

The camp announced that it was the retreat of a spiritual group and then that the camp was closed due to landslides. Mulder pointed at the tire tracks and said, "They're recent. I guess you weren't lying to us, Calvert. See if your password still works." 

Jumping out of the car, Mulder pulled Calvert out and pushed him toward the gate. The man moved aside the sign, revealing a modern keypad, and coded in the password. The gate opened and the small, well-armed assault force forged onward. Alex grumbled at the SWAT team body armor that Mulder insisted that he wear. "It won't stop a gray." 

"Calvert said there weren't any aliens or hybrids involved in this project so you keep that armor on, Alex," Mulder snapped back. 

"Bossy," Alex said. 

"I was the senior agent," Mulder replied. He said, "And you stay with the car. You're only along for tactical advice." 

Leaving one of Dobey's men to watch Calvert, the rest of them trotted silently down toward the cluster of building s. Calvert said there was an underground holding facility below the camp recreation center. Several trucks with National Park Service logos stood in the parking area. 

Drawing a deep breath, Mulder moved forward to the compound. Starsky and Hutch were almost lost in the shadows. 

Before any of them could try the second password that Calvert had reluctantly gave them, light flooded the compound. Armed men marched out followed by women wearing prisoner's coveralls. 

One of the women stumbled and a guard slapped her. A dark skinned woman threw a punch at the guard and screamed, "Bastard, keep your fucking hands off us." 

A tall man with glasses snapped as the guard lifted his rifle butt, "If you kill one of the fetuses, you'll pay with your life." 

"Bitch, the moment you deliver, you are going to pay for every kick and punch you've thrown. Why the aliens thought your gene pool was worth stealing is beyond me!" the guard complained. 

The women were hurried onto a bus. Mulder was trying to decide whether it was worth the risk of starting a fight now when one of the trucks on the outskirts of the parking lot burst into flames. Another flared brightly and then exploded. 

In the intense light of the fiery vehicles, Mulder quickly took advantage of the confusion to charge into the bus. He tackled one of the guards and the Indian woman took on the other. The pregnant women screamed like furies as the second guard went down. His cries quickly died away in a wetly bubbling sound that Mulder didn't want to think about. A clear war cry came from the group as the Indian woman celebrated her revenge. 

Mulder shoved the other guard out of the bus and put his gun against the driver's neck. "Get this bus on the road," he ordered. 

Starsky and Hutch as well as the rest of Dobey's men seemed to be handling the rest of the project employees. Perhaps the project had not expected trouble from a bunch of pregnant women. 

Mulder however didn't underestimate them. "I'm FBI," he said, feeling that would be more reassuring than another explanation. "We're going to take you home." 

"Alex, we have them," Mulder shouted when the bus stopped by the car holding Alex. He finally took the time to count and said, "Wait, there are only eighteen of them." 

The Indian woman said, "Two of us got sick. They took them away and I heard the guards say that their babies killed them." Her dark eyes glinted in the headlights as she put a hand over her belly. "My baby doesn't make me sick." 

Mulder frowned, wondering if he should go back to check or if he should concentrate on getting the women to safety. He moved forward to check on Alex. As he did, Allison Horovitch recognized Calvert. She moved out of the bus like one of the fates, her hands held up to claw him. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Calvert grabbed for his guard's gun and shot at Mulder. The bullet grazed Mulder's arm and he dropped his gun. Calvert aimed again, but Alex had reacted. He had insisted on being armed and now proved that he wasn't helpless even blinded. Calvert spun almost totally around from the force of the shot. When Mulder checked a moment later, the man's was gasping like a fish out of water. Bright frothing blood ran from his mouth. He made a choking sound; his eyes seemed to bulge in their sockets, and then there was merely a rattling noise as his last breath exhaled. 

Allison Horovitch, the woman he had conned into keeping her baby, asked, "Is he dead?" 

"I'm afraid so," said Mulder. 

Looking down at Calvert's body, Allison spat on him and then stumbled back into the arms of her friend, the Indian woman. "Shh, it's over now. Over," the woman crooned. She looked at Mulder and said, "Take us home." 

OooOooO 

A week later, Hutch came back to the house with a satisfied look on his face. He said, "The charges are holding and couple of the lower level people are singing like birds. There have been a couple attempts to poison the prisoners, but we've been testing their food and caught it. Dobey has hand picked the jailers so I think these men will live to be prosecuted. I'm still hoping that they might reveal some of the higher levels of power." 

"Keep dreaming," Mulder said. He and Alex were sitting in the Starsky's favorite chair...a big overstuffed thing with room for two men, provided they love each other very much. Alex curled in the curve of Mulder's body; the book that Mulder had been reading to him slipping to the floor. 

"How did the appointment go?" Starsky asked. 

"This time I could read four lines down and I haven't had a headache for a week," Alex said. 

"The doctor said there was no reason he can't travel," Mulder said. 

"You really are going to Bora Bora?" Starsky said enviously. 

For an answer, Mulder tossed a packet of tickets at Starsky. 

Starsky pulled them out and looked. "You have four tickets." 

"Partners share every thing," Mulder said. He grinned and said, "Dobey already said you could have the time. I just have to get you back in time for the trial." 

Looking more closely, Starsky asked, "Which of us are Mr. Smith and Jones and which of us are Mr. Jones and Smith?" 

"Live," said Alex, leaning back into Mulder's arms. 

"Happily ever after," Mulder said. 

The end. 

Archived: January 13, 2002 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ursula 


End file.
